


For Them

by ziazippy5379



Series: Leverage Dying Moments [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, Final moments, Gen, just some sad to go around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26574223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziazippy5379/pseuds/ziazippy5379
Summary: Not every mission can go according to plan.
Series: Leverage Dying Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932880
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	For Them

**Author's Note:**

> Having a bad night so this happened.

Sophie felt a sliver of satisfaction as she stared down the barrels of the guns pointed at her. These men had no idea what was coming for them. The authorities were already getting into position around the building if the talk in her earpiece was anything to go by. She had talked and these men had stayed long enough for this to happen.

She kept talking to give the people outside as much time as possible.

Getting these men caught had not been her intention when she had started this game. It had been to give Parker and Hardison enough time to get an unconscious Eliot out. Things had gone wrong and he had gotten hurt. And they needed time to get him out.

The men were getting impatient and she knew her stalling wouldn’t last much longer.

Nate had been the last one to make it out. He had told her he was out and that the other three had already gone to get Eliot the help he needed. He was now the only one close enough to see the building be surrounded. And she could hear the panic in his voice growing with every moment.

She heard the sounds of people entering the building.

The men heard them too. And quickly came to the conclusion that it was her doing. While not completely true it was true enough. They started yelling at each other and at her.

A shot rang out.

At least her family was safe even when she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!
> 
> (you can find me on tumblr at theredshirtsarecoming)


End file.
